writingstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Missing Sniper
Written by: Andrew Written by: Andrew One spec ops squad, one mission. It all started with four new recruits Andrew, Leo , Kenny and Noah now out of all of those new recruits Leo stood out the most. Leo became the machine gunner, Andrew the sniper, Kenny the medic, and Noah the demolitions man. Now they were sent for one mission and one mission only to get into a terrorist base and blow it up from the inside. This is where is all begins. Boom, open fire! Leo says in the walkie talkie “Andrew what the heck did you do”, “they were gonna walk right on you Leo I had to take the shot”! Kenny says, “Noah do you have any flash bangs and frags”? Noah says, “What do you think I am chopped liver of course I have some”. Kenny says to Andrew who is sniping “hey Andrew do you think you can blow up those oil barrels”. Andrew replies, “no problem”. Andrew takes the shot. BOOM! Suddenly the shooting stops. Leo says to Andrew on the walkie talkie,” Hey Andrew you see any movement on you scope. “No Andrew says”. Crack, Andrew turns around and says “hey guys I think you should get back here as soon as you”. Just then the line goes dead. “Andrew you there” Leo Kenny and Noah here something in the distance BAM BAM BAM. Noah says “those sound like gun shots near Andrew’s position”! Leo says “Let’s move”. “Andrew Andrew can you here me” Kenny says. “Ya I here you I could use a little help though”. “Were on our way”. Ten seconds later “Leo! I could use a lot of help right now im getting overrun ahhh ahhhhh”. The line goes dead. “That didn’t sound good” Noah says. The three get to his sniping position and they see blood, lots of it. “Oh god” Kenny says and then they see four bodies. “Holy crap I never knew that you could kill four people with a knife and a sniper butte” says Noah. “Hey don’t forget that Andrew is the best at hand-to-hand combat” Kenny says. “Come on guys this is Andrew were talking about, remember he was the one who kicked our butts in hand-to-hand combat he can take care of himself. But right now we need to worry about getting a helo over here so we can contact central command about Andrew.” MEANWHILE “So this is the American that killed my four best men.” In a Russian accent “yes sir this young American fought until I put a bullet in his arm. ”Andrew opens his eyes and realizes he is heading to and interrogation room. About thirty seconds later they throw him in a room. The room has a chair and a table. He waits for what feels like an hour and finally a Russian walks in and asks “what was your mission”. Andrew says “that’s classified.” The Russian punches him in the gut. “offfff!,” “now im gonna ask you one more time, what was your mission!” Andrew says “Russian piece of crap.” Andrew spits on him. The Russian takes a metal pipe and swings it at him Andrew ducks and takes the pipe and beats the Russian with it. Andrew picks up a pistol and his rifle and runs out of the interrogation room where there are five Russians holding AK47s next thing he knows there’s an explosion, the five Russian’s fall and then Andrew falls. ONE HOUR Earlier Leo, Kenny and Noah get to base of command. “Sargent! Where is your sniper!” says the captain. “Captured, for all we know there’s only one place close enough were Andrew might have been taken”. Leo says. “And where is that.” says the captain. “Five clicks east near the river” Says Noah. “Well get to it.” Says the captain. “Yes sir.” Says the group RIGHT BEFORE THE EXPLOSION “Noah do you think you could set a charge on that wall.” Kenny says. “No problem.” Says Noah. Noah puts some C4 on the wall, and then BOOM! The wall explodes into a ball of dust and the three storm the room and see 6 bodies one of them is Andrew’s they check his pulse. “He is still breathing but I may have to look at the wounds in his arm. That’s weird there’s a gunshot wound in his arm that must have stopped him from fighting.” Kenny says. “Well let’s get him to the chopper and get outta here.”Noah says. The group runs to the chopper and get on and tell the pilot to hurry up. Five minutes later an RPG hits the chopper and they hit the ground. “Andrew get up we need everybody to fight.” Says the pilot (His name is Brian). “Do you think we will survive this Leo”? Andrew says. “Who knows but I need to get the radio working.” Leo says. BOOM, “watch your back Leo they are everywhere.” Kenny says. “Brian give me my rifle.” “Sure thing Andrew”. Leo says “but Andrew I thought with that bullet in your arm I thought you can’t shoot anymore?” “Hey it’s worth a shot” Andrew says. Andrew lifts up the rifle but he just can’t put of his rifle without the pain in his left arm. “I may need this later”. Andrew puts his rifle on his back and pulls out a pistol. Just then Noah throws a grenade and then. BOOM! The shooting stops. Kenny says “finally I thought that would never end.” Brian! Do you think you could get the radio working” Noah says. “You have to give me ‘bout two hours to get it workin.” “Andrew, you should get some sleep, rest that shoulder of yours.” Kenny says. “I’d be glad to.” Andrew and Kenny set up a tent and a fire to keep warm. Next thing you know Andrews asleep. “Ok now let’s see what we can find to help Andrews arm.” Kenny says. “Do you think that medical cabinet survived the crash?” Noah asks. “Well let’s see.” Kenny opens the cabinet and it seems ok. When Andrew wakes up he finds a cast on his arm. “Kenny!” Andrew yells. Kenny walks into the tent. “Why is there a cast on my arm, you know I can’t shoot a rifle with this on.” “Well I.” just then Kenny stops talking when they both here an explosion. Andrew and Kenny walk out of the tent and bullets fly past their heads. Andrew yells “son of a.” Then Noah yells. “Contact!” Brian, who has just finished fixing the helo, pulls out a pistol. Leo yells. “They must have been falling back to plan a counter attack!” “Ya think” Kenny screams. “They must have.” Just then Leo gets shot in the stomach. “Sniper!” Brian yells. “Brian Pass me my pistol.” Andrew says. Brian gives Andrew a pistol. “Andrew I need you to cover me!” Kenny says. “No problem.” Andrew and Kenny move Leo to the tent. “Hand me my rifle Kenny I will cover the tent and try to find that sniper” Andrew says. Kenny says. “Andrew your arm is to weak are you sure you can hold it.” Andrew says. “Well I gotta find that sniper or we are all gonna die so I have no choice.” Kenny hands Andrew his Rifle. While Kenny is putting a cast on Leo Andrew is still looking for that sniper. After an hour of fighting the last man finally gets killed but the sniper still remains. Then there is a puff of smoke heading towards the Helicopter. “Brian get out of there!” Noah yells Brian jumps out just in time. Leo runs towards Brian. “Are you okay.” “I’ll be okay.” “Every Behind cover.” Andrew says. “I have still yet to find the sniper”. “Wait I see him wait a minute the sniper is not a him it’s a her.” Andrew says. “Do you have a clear shot at her legs?” Noah asks. “Yup.” “Well maybe we can crack her and see if she will tell us where they came from.” “No prob.” Andrew takes the shot and there is a big thump where the woman fell. The team ruses to her and takes her back to the tent. They start to interrogate her. “Ok we can make the easy or hard. Where did you come from?” Leo asks. The woman says in an American accent. “I am not allowed to share information to the enemies.” Leo and Andrew walk out of the tent. “Was it just me or did she sound like an American?” Leo says in reply “Ya I heard that to. But maybe we can find out if she is a Russian or an American spy.” When Andrew and Leo walk back into the tent they see that the woman has freed herself and is pointing a gun in their faces and a badge that says she is from the C.I.A and that her name is Sarah Glen. “Who are you.” “Woah girl get that gun outta our faces we are American Special Forces. Code name Metal 0-1” Leo replies. “What was you mission” Sarah asks. “Our mission was to infiltrate a Russian base and blow it from the inside.” Andrew replies. “Then why aren’t you on your way home.” Sarah has now holstered her pistol. “Well our sniper who is standing right next to me was takin to a Russian base and interrogate but he was also injured so when we found him and we took him to the helo that was waiting for us but it also got shot down so we had to hold out here but you also shot down our transport to were screwed.” “Wait your Metal 0-1.” “Yup.” “I have heard off you guys all over the base people are saying that you guys are a kick butt team.” “Thanks.” Leo says. “Now how to you think we will get home now?” Andrew asks. “Leave that to me.” Sarah replies. Sarah takes out a radio and says. “Need a helo on sector alpha Charlie omega 3.” Kenny comes in and says. “We got company.” Sarah says. “Hello I am Sarah.” “Kenny says. “Hi I’m Kenny now we have to get our stuff outta here cause we got lots of bad bad men coming this way. The group gets all their stuff together and get ready for a fight. Sarah pulls out her radio and says. “Alpha 6 be careful we have Russians closing in on us the zone is hot.” “Copy that alpha 7 we will be there in 2 clicks be ready.” Sarah puts the radio away and gets her pistol. “You might want a bigger weapon.” Andrew hands Sarah a M4A1 with grenade launcher and holographic sight. “Lets do this.” Noah says. They start defendi9ng their position. After 5 minutes the helo arrives and it commandos start coming down the ropes. “Secure the area.” Srgt. Jackson says. After about 3 minutes the Russians start to retreat. The team starts to pack everything up after about a minute or so everything and everybody is on the helo but Noah who is getting the last of his equipment. “We have bingo fuel.” The driver says. Noah says. “I am coming.” And puts everything on the helo but forgets his pocket knife and runs back to get it but once he picks it up the Russians start shooting again. Noah starts to runs but the helo starts to take off. “The zone is to hot we have to leave now!” “Noah jump! Kenny says. Noah starts to run and jumps and he makes it. “Now let’s get the heck outta here.” Srgt. Jackson says. After a long ride home “I am proud to present these medals to Andrew Keenan, Noah Seth, Kenny Gaisor and Leo Piazza for their great service to this country. Congratulations and job well done.” The crowd cheers of excitement and after the ceremony the squad Metal 0-1 meets up with Sarah and Jackson. “Congrates you guys. “ Jackson says. “Good job you guys.” Sarah Says. “Hey how is your arm?” Sarah asks Andrew. “It could be better.” Andrew says. “And your chest Leo?” “Pretty good. “Hey where is Brian?” Noah asks. “He is at home sick.” Jackson says. “Congrates you guys I gotta go.” Jackson says. “Me to.” Sarah says. “Bye they all say. The END AK47908 19:32, June 19, 2012 (UTC)AK47908 Category:Stories